Ciann
=Physical Description= Ciann stands at 5'9, she sometimes seems shorter because of her nervousness around others. Her hair is a copper-ish red and is often seen in a bun or ponytail, though can also be seen at times unbound around her shoulders. She has blue-green eyes that glow when she is casting either willingly or un-willingly. Her ears are semi-pointed and have serveral piercing in them which hold pounded silver hoops. She generally dresses in robes of various colors, normally red or blue. On rare occasion she can be seen running around in a pair of blue trousers and a brown and tan shirt. At her waist is an old sword of cold iron, that was given to her by her 'papa' (see below) it's well kept and sharp as the devil. But for the moment at least mostly for decoration as she has very little knowledge of how to actually use the blade. Along her spine, the backs of her arms and the outside of her legs can be seen red runic tattoo's that even she doesn't fully understand what they are. They were given to her by some mages she spent time with in Northrend in the recent months. =Personality= She's very child like,nervous, scared, often mistaken for a person much younger than she is because of her actions and what she says. She has no real concept of right, wrong or reality. She's curious about most things and often makes mistakes due to her nervousness. She can sometimes seem older than she is or at least 'normal', few people have seen her like this. Kaith Greybarren, Veras Winvale, Sim Wolfwood, and Gledriran Sentris are the only ones that have. These periods are normally short and far inbetween the periods of her 'normal' behavior. =History= Ciann was raised as far as she can remember in one of the mage towers of the Kirin Tor, she was taken after the death of her family as a infant.She was forced to suffer experiments ran on her because of her half blood,and the magical potential because of it. Because of her ability to suck in not just magical energies but all energy from magical to life itself she was poked and prodded and turned into a living weapon. Instead being trained calmly in her talents. Because of this she has almost no control of her powers and will occasionally drain life from people around her, making a 'dead zone' around her, she randomly burst into flames, blinks into walls, or freezes things without trying. Because of the experiments and tests to enhance her already chaotic powers she often retreats into her mind. Four years ago she escaped from the mage tower in Stormwind City and was cornered in the trade district square where she grabbed a man from the crowd and started calling him 'Papa' The man (Veras), drove the people chasing her away and since that time in Ciann's mind has become her 'Papa'. She can normally be found lounging on or around Veras and heard calling out 'Papa' and jumping into his arms. Since her current return to Stormwind she has been befriended by both Sim Wolfwood and Gledriran Sentris, though she doesn't quite know what to think about them she has come to accept them as 'friends' for the time being. She still hangs on Veras most of the time if he can be found, though now she can also be seen occasionally getting angry with him and storming off. (perhaps she's entered the rebelious stage?) In situations such as that she can be found normally in the home of Sim Wolfwood, or in the company of Gledriran. If none of them can be found she can often be seen with Sirithil Nightstone though the older half-elf mage tends to make Ciann nervous more than not. Though the woman has never done anything to outwardly 'harm' her. Ciann has a habit of vanishing for weeks and months on end only to show up randomly in Stormwind from time to time. Further History In reality Ciann, was born to a human Kirin'Tor father, and a fallen highbourne mother. The records of their actual names have been purged from the history, all that is known is once her mother 'turned' her father followed his beloved into hiding. Their village was attacked during one of the various battles and all except for Ciann is believed to be dead. The village was located near Silvermoon, and if anything was left after the initial attack it was ravaged or destroyed after the wretched and scourge found it. It is rumored that Ciann's parents had an older child as well, a son of which no one has seen since before the attack that killed their parents. Ciann has no recollection of a sibling as she was two when taken by the kirin'tor mages to be 'raised'. Some think that the male child may of become one of the cursed gilnians. Other theories are that he was behind the attack on their village none know the truth as the man's where abouts are currently 'unknown'. Other characters around Ciann Sylvanda Redthorn: A Druid, that hangs around Veras often to amuse herself by annoying him. Also to gain any useful information that would be up for grabs. Swishy: Ciann's 'pet' water elemental that followed her home one day. Pandaren Monk: A gift from Sim, that Ciann finds interesting, often uses the poor creature as a teddy bear. Bruufum: Vera's felpuppy that Ciann thinks is 'adorable'.